The present disclosure relates to an optical coherence tomography device obtaining motion contrast data of a test substance and to an optical coherence tomography control program.
As devices for performing angiography, for example, a fundus camera and a scanning laser ophthalmoscope are known in the related art. In a case where such devices are used, a contrast agent that emits light by specific excitation light is injected into the body. By receiving light from the contrast agent, the devices obtain angiograms. That is, in the related art, the injection of the contrast agent needs to be performed.
In recent years, a device which obtains motion contrast (angiogram) by using an OCT technique without using a contrast agent has been suggested (for example, see WO2010/143601).